Dyskusja użytkownika:Guurahk
I co, nadal nie możesz wejść w artykuł tygodnia? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:28, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Zmieniłem zabezpieczenie strony głównej tak, że niezarejestrowani i nowi nie mogą edytować, za to sprawdzeni już mogą. Teraz powinieneś bez problemu dać radę zmieniać, chociaż widzę, że jest już nowy artykuł- i to moja postać : ) Vezok999 12:16, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Dodałbyś Horona do tego szablonu? Oczywiście do dawnych i na pomarańczowo.Mantu7 08:57, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Moglibyśmy zrobić Rahkshi - Kal razem.Nudzę się bo nie mam pomysłu na MOCa.Mantu7 16:37, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Świetny szablon TOa, postarałes się. mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie: Zmień kolor napisw dla Toa Plazmy na Pomarańczowy, bo taki kolor odpowiada plazmie, nie zielony Vezok999 13:59, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja mówię o kolorze odpowiadającemu żywiołowi, możę zobacz ten: CD 85 3F albo ten: F4 A4 60. A i jak będziesz miał czas to spróbuj ich pokładać wg żywiołów, bop jest trochę nieład ; ) Vezok999 14:07, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) No masz rację, nie zwróciłem uwagi na alfabet :P Więc jaki szablon zrobisz następnie? Vezok999 14:12, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Zawsze jest jeszcze BS01 :P Ale ja mam skórkę zwykłą, a szablon powinien być dostosowany do dosmyslnej skórki wiki Vezok999 14:17, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Ej, ja tydziń temu też Norika kupiłem :D Jest swietny i jako set i do mocków. Wiesz, skakdi znowu tak dużo nie ma, ja tak na szybko to kojażę tylko tych moich 4, Waratora i jednego od Darnoka, członka GoM :P Więc dużo roboty raczej nie będzie :) Vezok999 14:23, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Oj, to się napracujesz, ich jest mnóstwo... good luck! ;D Vezok999 14:30, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Jest prawie identyczny jak właściwe uniwersum, różni się tym, że Miserix jest Toa, jest ta drużyna, Mata Nui jeszcze żyje i jest jedna istota obdarzona mocą Życia, ale o tym później. ;) A tak to bez zmian. __KopakaNuva 15:54, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, twj pierwszy artykuł tygodnia.... Vezok999 17:06, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) =Bliźniacze miecze= To jak? Ja jestem za z twoim pomysłem, więc czy mogę już używać do opowiadań? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:55, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Musimy tylko ustalić parę niedomówień. W opisie Helsinga (podtytuł "Łowca"), napisałeś, że "męczy mieszkańców pewnej wioski." To jest taka półprawda. Tzn. męczy, ale bardziej Turagę i to psychicznie, gdyż nie wie co LK może zrobić. No i pytanie związane z czasem. Moja opowieść dzieje się przed WK. Więc jakby jeszcze nie ma sposobu by przemieszczać się pomiędzy planetami. To jak Helsing mógł się tam dostać? Myślałem, że może dzięki mocy duchów lub coś w tym stylu. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 06:15, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) No. Może być :) -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 06:26, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Smutni też nie są. On jeszcze im nic nie zrobił. Fakt. Boją się go, ale ofiar wśród mieszkańców Lodowej wioski nie było. I cudzysłów sprawę by załatwił. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 06:31, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) ok -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 06:36, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) No tak, robię logo i już prawie skończyłem :) A faworyta na razie nie mam Vezok999 08:33, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Eee... zwykłego Painta :P Vezok999 12:07, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Dasz linka ? Tak wróciłem... i zawiadamiałem już o tym tydzień temu.AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 18:02, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Tak, to ja go stworzyłem. Pomyliłem się. o moim przybyciu zawiadomiłem 3 tygodnie temu.AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 18:07, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Nawet dobry. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, byle nie dzisiaj:)AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 18:11, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, mam historię do bliźniaczych mieczy. Wyjaśniało by dużo i były by nowe możliwości historii. Tylko nie wiem czy się zgodzisz. I odpisz mi na gg, bo chce tak to w tajemnicy :] -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 18:06, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) O ile się nie mylę, Gurahk nie ma GG Vezok999 18:14, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) Mam GG, ale mi nie działa. Jedynie w piątek po południu i w sobotę mogę być na GG, bo jestem u ojca. Jeśli musisz pogadać wcześniej, to wystarczy, że wejdziesz na www.bionicle.forumowisko.net, tam jest chat, a wpisy można po jakimś czasie usunąć--Guurahk 19:40, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. A teraz możesz na gg rozmawiać. Bo tam bym się chyba musiał rejestrować. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:38, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Spox. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:04, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, już poniedziałek a artykułem tygodnia ciągle jest Navu... Vezok999 14:06, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam do komentowania "Początku Drogi" -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:22, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Dopisz do szablonu... * Ceart, w przemienionych Prestora, Fongera, do glatorian Brausa i Bundera, Magmiana do Toa tak jak i Aragoga i Ziemnego Księcia. Mógłbym robić to sam, ale skoro ty chcesz :) ... Dalsza dyskusja Twoich nie wymieniłęm, bo myslałem że swoich pamiętasz :P Vezok999 15:13, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Matoranin czy Toa? Bo instrukcję opublikowuję na prośbę innych Vezok999 17:09, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, napisałem ze jest do matoranina, bo Toa "jeszcze nie istnieje", chociaż zbudowałęm go w marcu... Vezok999 20:18, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Nie nie kojarzę. Jaką animację ci zrobić? AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 08:18, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, to "A żebyś wiedział, że chcę, panie anonimie ;)" na dyskusji Vezoka999 było do mnie? Lord Vox 19:46, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) NIe, to było do mnie : ), a "anonimie" bo sie nie podpisałem Vezok999 19:49, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Aaa... Lord Vox 11:02, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Pokaż mi swojego kita. Ostrzegam, że będę robił w ryang. AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 18:10, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Kurde, Vezok być zły :P Już jest środa a artykułem tygodnia nadal jest Spizok :/ Vezok999 21:24, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Ty nabijasz edycje, Pehkui normalnie ma inny kształt, tylko ta Norika tak wygląda, bo maski Toa Hagah mają inne kształty na cześć dawnych bohaterów, normalnie ten kształt ma tylko Kiril. __KopakaNuva 09:46, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś wypisać gdzieś swoje artykuły? Vezok999 20:17, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, zmienie je. Miłych (chyba) wakacji : ) Vezok999 10:48, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, ale mnie chyba teraz nie stać ; ) Vezok999 11:10, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) O_O He he, a tu potem przesyłka niewiadomo skąd, tam HF. Ciekawe co by moi rodzice powiedzieli :D Vezok999 13:22, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) No pewnie! Dawaj, ale na gg. Wiesz, niech będzie to na razie tajemnicą. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 18:51, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) =Drizzt= Cieszę się, że też czytasz Drizzta. Ile masz już "na koncie" jego książęk. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:44, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Może nie mam racji, ale obstawiam że 0. Wydaje mi się, żę tylko poczytał o nim na wikipedi, bo inaczej już dawno by zauważł różnice Vezok999 15:47, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 18:16, lip 26, 2010 (UTC)Kopaka, nie zaczynaj od dwukropka bo widzisz efekt ;) No ale mogę mieć rację, ja tak zrobiłem ;) Zaczalem czytac pierwsza, ale po angielsku. Choc Mr. V ma racje.--Guurahk 15:04, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Jak zawsze :D Ale ja tu z innego powodu: jaki kolor mam dać Protodamowi w szablonie? Vezok999 15:14, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Turkus--Guurahk 15:18, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że jesteś na wiki- masz wolną chwilkę? Uzgodnilibyśmy szczegóły powiązania Tokuta i WM. Vezok999 21:37, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Stary, ja chodzę spać po 2 w nocy... Nawet mó 2 letni brat nie śpi jeszcze. Więc ok, poczekaj tylko aż przejdę z laptopa na mojego kompa Vezok999 21:42, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) To się cieszę, że czytasz. Mi się bardzo spodobał. A po polsku "drizzt" nie jest taki drogi, nawet 25 "złociszy" za książkę. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 20:03, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba dopisać... Do szablonów Toa Lista i Glatorian trzea dopisać wszystkie mocki z tąd http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zivo22 i tąd http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kar0l A poza nimi to jeszcze trzeba dać Heona, Peresta (dopisz go od razu) Volkera, Iber i Bajeshti'ego. Wiem, że dużo, ale mam nadzieje, ze sobie poradzisz ;) Vezok999 08:47, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Spore Grasz w Spore? Jesteś zarejestrowany? Jeśli tak to jako kto?OpiekunŻycia 09:58, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Deniro albo Denirosek z tego co pamiętam--Guurahk 20:12, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Możesz na gg? Vezok999 10:52, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda... Może kiedy indziej Vezok999 10:56, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, kolejne podobieństwo między naim- oboje oglądaliśmy Pokemony przez jakiś czas, ja o ile pamiętam to do kiedy Ash oddał wszystkie stare pokemony i je wymienił n jakieś ich parodnie z innego miastaa... A i wiesz, dotąd czsami jak brat ogląda to w telewizji to ija kątem oka popatrzę ;D A kiedy będziesz u mamy? poniedzialek? Vezok999 09:17, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Dopisz do szablonu Aquarię, Glarca, Tazalita, Heona ... No i nie dopisałeś tych z tąd "Do szablonów Toa Lista i Glatorian trzea dopisać wszystkie mocki z tąd http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zivo22 i tąd http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kar0l A poza nimi to jeszcze trzeba dać Heona, Peresta (dopisz go od razu) Volkera, Iber i Bajeshti'ego. Wiem, że dużo, ale mam nadzieje, ze sobie poradzisz ;) Vezok999 08:47, sie 11, 2010 (UTC)" Vezok999 20:50, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Ocenisz? Mógłbyś ocenić moją opowieść? Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:19, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Guru, dopisz naszego ^^ Kreskula do Szablonu z Toa Vezok999 12:00, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, kiedy w końcu zaczną się "Władcy Cieni"? I nie zapomnij o Xecie. Lord Vox 18:33, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Guru! W każdą niedzielę trzeba zmieniać artykuł tygodnia, a ty prawie nigdy się nie wyrabiasz, a wiem, że byłeś już na fanclubie... Już nawet były skargi na artykuł tygodnia... Vezok999 09:11, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Ty chyba nie czytałeś mojej opowieści na mojej stronie na EB. Nie było wstawek z science fiction, ale docenili ją i mnie. Bardzo się spodobała. Qrde, Guru, rusz cztery litery i zmień ten artykuł tygodnia (a raczej dwóch tygodni)! Lord Vox 11:25, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) To już denerwuje. Zmień artykół tygodnia! I co chciałeś ze mną omówić na GG? Mój numer na mojej stronie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:45, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Daro, nice :D Vezok999 17:49, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Daro, nice :) Vezok999 18:01, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, dzięki za poradę Chciałeś ze mną coś omówić na GG. Teraz możesz.Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:23, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Guru, artykuł tygodnia ;) Vezok999 08:06, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Człowieku, szczerze ratujesz mi życie. Serio :). Sam dam radę stworzyć 2 MOC-ki. Jeśli znajde czas ( w grafik wcisne napewno- lll gimnazjum to nie przelewki) zrobie je i wstawie zdjęcia. Widziałem przypadki wymyślenia postaci przez usera, zrobienia MOC-ka przez drugiego. Więc postanowiłem poprosić o pomoc. P.S ile posiadasz głów tych od Toa Mata lub Nuva, bo tylko takie będą potrzebne, bo na inną krana nie wejdzie,nie? To tyle. Twoja pomoc będzie nieoceniona. Prosze tylko bądź cierpliwy i poczekaj na 2 moje. Na ich podstawie zrobisz podobne ( ciała mogą sie roznic). Gratuluję Gratuluję zostania trzecim adminem! Teraz mamy Wielką Trójcę! Hehe... ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 09:51, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Gratuluję zwycięstwa w wyborach. Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzisz się w nowej roli (kurde, Akuumo mnie wyprzedził o parę sekund) Vezok999 09:53, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Tylko żebyś nie zapominał zbanować jakiegoś wandala, skoro zapominasz zmieniać art. tygodnia -.- Lord Vox 09:55, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Teraz z artykułem jest lepiej. Wyrabia się i mam nadzieję, że będzie tak nadal. No i w ogóle gratulacje. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 10:11, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki :D--Guurahk 20:07, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Gdybyśmy na tą listę patrzyli, to np ja bym bym osoatnio zalogowany 1 Września :) Nie przejmuj się tamtym Vezok999 12:23, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na gg to pogadamy o LK i Helsingu. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:09, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) GG Też tak mialem, tylko ja zakładałem na drugim kompie :) 22502591 - oto twój numer Vezok999 14:16, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Metarion → styl walki - może pomoże :) Vezok999 18:00, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Grafiki Powiedziałeś, że chętnie mi pomożesz. Jak się dodaje grafiki? - Takanuva737 Gurciu, mam pewną prośbę. We "Władcach Cieni" nie opisuj, jak Xet wydostaje się z próżni, ok? I zmień też trochę jego charakter z zamkniętego w sobie na takiego bardziej otwartego. Przyszykowałem dla was pewną niespodziankę związaną z nim, którą jednak ujawnię dopiero po skończeniu pułapki, i chciałem z tobą to uzgodnić, żeby się nic nie pomieszało. No, to chyba tyle. I błagam, nie zabijaj go. Chociaż myślę, że nim zaczniesz pisać Władców, ja skończę napisać Pułapkę i jeszcze to o Xecie. Lord Vox 18:28, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Guru... "Plany Guurahk Edytuj 12.11.2010 (wtorek) - artykuł o Tekerocie 13.11.2010 (środa) - artykuł o Wonyi" Nie wypisuj planów, których jak widać żadnych zamiarów nie masz robić Vezok999 18:23, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Gur, Vacumer nie był uczniem Xeta, raczej odwrotnie >.> Lord Vox 12:11, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) I jeszcze przy linku jest Crawles... I jak na razie tylko jedna osoba się czepiła podobieństwa, jednak ja tam podobieństwa nie widzę. Zwracaj uwagę na takie rzeczy, albo będę zły >:D Lord Vox 17:45, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) No weź... No weź, dzisiaj mamy 20 grudnia. Od 20 listopada, czyli przez miesiąc, wykonałeś 13 edycji, z czego 6 razy artykuł tygodnia. A Toa Koros mieli być już w Październiku, lub na początku listopada. Tak trudno dodać zdjęcie i napisać przekopiowany tekst ze zmienionym imieniem? Na gg też cię wcale nie ma- taki administrator momaga mniej niż pierwszy lepszy user, który chociaż wypowiada się na temat tego, co się dzieje. Do końca roku damy ci jeszcze czas, ale w 2011 chcę, zebyś znów stał się choć trochę aktywny, no a przynajmniej jeżeli zależy ci na prawach admina Vezok999 19:22, gru 20, 2010 (UTC) No tak to co inaczej. Ale jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że 13 edycji przez miesiąc to trochę, jeśli nie stanowczo za mało. Ja już czekam 2 miesiące na artykuły o reszcie Toa Koros- przydało by mi się ich bliżej poznać, jeżeli za dzień czy dwa mam opisywać ich walki Vezok999 09:41, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Oj Guru, Guru... Zacznijmy od tego, że dzisiaj niedziela. Druga- walki wstrzymaliśmy do końca roku, ciebie nie było sposób o tym poinformować- konferencje chciałem zwołać, SMS'a ci pisałem... no cóż, to teraz ci o tym mówię Vezok999 10:08, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) I jakby nie było, niedziel jest dzisiaj :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wejdziesz na gg? Sekenuva 16:51, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana podpisu czy żałoba :)? Vezok999 17:18, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Guru, wiem, że pytam trochę nie w porę, ale... mogę stworzyć Rahkshi-Kal? Bo to ty stworzyłeś Guurahka-Kal, więc to ciebie powinienem pytać. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Kurahka-Kala, będzie miał Mori/Odmianę Górską, Buławę (klasyczną, trzymaną na środku w jednej ręce) Gniewu, Miecz(Bitila) i będzie biało-srebrno-szary. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobra, nastąpiła mała zmiana planów - będzie bez Mori i miecza, a zamiast miecza dam mu tarczę. I będzie miał inny kształt ciała. Poprzedniego wstawię jako prototyp. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Kondolencje Pewno nie będę umiał Ciebie pocieszyć w takiej chwili. Ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej podeprę Cię na duchu. Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu śmierci Twojej Babci... Mam nadzieję, że szczęśliwie spędziła życie wśród ludzi, i że będzie szczęśliwie żyła tam, Na Górze. Niechaj Bunia spoczywa w pokoju... Banderwil Dzięki wielkie--Guurahk 20:35, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Tak niestety z nami jest...Ludzie umierają pozostawiając po sobie wieczną żałobę w naszych sercach...po jakimś czasie żyjemy na nowo z czasem o nich zapominając...Dopilnujmy aby pamięć o naszych bliskich trwała po wsze czasy. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej babci - ale pamiętaj! Nawet jesli jej już nie ma jako człowieka to zawsze będzie czuwać nad tobą...Kochała cię. i Nadal kocha. Nie zapomnij nigdy o tym--Darnok 2 To było bardzo... budujące. Dzięki--Guurahk 10:26, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Rahkshi-Kal Tak, jak Ci mówiłem - zbudowałem go dzisiaj. A teraz podziwiaj! Behold! 261px Volgaraahk Guurahk, mam prośbę. Mógłbyś dopisac do Szablon: SubstancjeNav Ultian? Próbowałem i nie wyszło. Kani--Nui 13:35, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Turniej Mam pytanie: Ostatnia walka w turnieju miała (lub miała mieć) miejsce w grudniu. Jest już połowa stycznia i nie widzę zapisów na styczeń. Dlaczego? - Bartii 17:37, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Dołączam się do Bartiiego, co z turniejem? Co do GG nie mogę Ci teraz podać, bo jestem u dziadków i nie mam tu GG, bo niestety jeszcze nie znam go na pamięć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia podam Ci jutro wieczorem, jeśli będziesz na FB.--Kani--Nui 18:17, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Ja też! A tak na marginesie: GG? Jaki numer? The Champ Is Here!!! 18:45, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Odrobina szczęścia jest, moje GG to 31680466 Kani--Nui 18:47, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Guurahk chwilowo niedostępny, zrobił sobie wyjazd na ferie :) 'Vezok999 13:50, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Guurciu, zrób galerię Guurahka-Kal, dobra?Sekenuva 15:53, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Wróóóciiiiiiłeeeeeeem!!! Dobra to teraz tak: Kani - dzięki za gg Akuumo - mój? 22502591 Vezok - dzięki za przekazanie info Seke - eeeeee, chodzi o kategorię? Bo Gurcia jest tylko jedno zdjęcie, więc nie mam jak zrobić jego galerii.--Guurahk 10:00, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) GG już dzisiaj będę mieć :) Lord Vox 12:13, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) Mógłbyś się częściej logować trochę, ale ja w innej sprawie- wejdź na gg, bo z Rurkinsem mamy sprawę Vezok999 20:11, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) Jak się odchodzi czy bierze urlop, to sie mówi. Właź na gg, parę spraw mam Vezok999 18:42, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie było cię na zebraniu adminów, już mieliśmy cię pozbawić praw, ale dalismy ostatnią szansę- chyba jednak słusznie. Dobra, zasadnicze pytanie- władza zmienia, wyniszcza, przytłacza- po dłuższej, ale nie aż tak bardzo długiej przerwiue daję ci prawo wyboru- chcesz ciagle należeć do adminów, czy może raczej chcesz oddać pałeczkę? Vezok999 18:55, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Wejdziesz na GG? Volgaraahk 19:57, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Pogadać z Tym, z którym dobrze mi się gada ;) A na Skype? Volgaraahk 20:04, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Noż trudno :( Volgaraahk 20:11, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Narka, wyśpij się (Dyskusje zastępują GG ^^) Volgaraahk 20:19, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Jestem u Maluma Vezok999 15:39, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Jak się nie jest aktywnym przez miesiąc, a potem sie przychodzi i ogląda sprawy, po ich uporządkowaniu (anulowanie edycji, usuwanie komentów, blogów itd) to się nie ma prawa wypowiada o niesłusznym banie Vezok999 15:21, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) Ech... Na kiedy przekładacie dzisiejszą walkę? Kani--Nui 15:24, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) Dzisiaj ma byc! Nie ma opierdzielania sie :D Kominiarz;d 15:47, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) Także mam taką nadzieję. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O Jezu! Walka! Zapomniałem, chyba się potnę. Na prawdę bardzo przepraszam. Na śmierć zapomniałem. To sięj uż więcej nie powtórzy.--Guurahk 12:23, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Już na trzeci tydzień to przesuwamy... :/ Ten cytat o powtórzeniu tego kopiuję na notatnik :P Vezok999 12:26, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Kurde Veziu, mistrz ciętych ripost :P Jakoś lewą nogą wstałeś widocznie. Jeśli się już czepiamy to mam pytanie, gdzie jest Twoja walka Letax vs. Ziral, bo jakoś nie potrafię jej znaleźć--Guurahk 12:34, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Ja? Jak to dzisiaj w humorze jestem :P Zarzucasz mi swoją niekompetentność? Takiego wała! Vezok999 12:40, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Powtarzam: dzisiaj mam dobry humor. Jak dla ciebie to jest "uszczypliwość"... widać jak aktywny jesteś Vezok999 12:44, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Guru, gdybym Cię nie znał, to bym pomyślał, że nie znasz Vezoka :P Volgaraahk 12:47, maj 16, 2011 (UTC)